The Dire Wolves and Company
by Wolves4lyf
Summary: Petyr/OC Stark - AU. Robb Starks twin sister separates herself from her loved ones on a mission to get revenge on all who have wrong her family. Lianna Stark is the firstborn daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark born at the end of the rebellion gifted with powers from the old gods. Petyr is imprisoned in the Winterfell dungeons trying to find the woman who had stolen his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the review I have updated this chapter corrected somethings but still not sure if it is any better. Hope ya'll like it ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Petyr Baelish also known as Littlefinger leaned on the wall of his cell, in the dungeons of Winterfell. His hair was messy and his face was covered in dirt, his clothes were tattered and he looked starved as well as thinner than usual, but that was no surprise that he had not received any food since the time he had arrived here. 'though that would be punished for his involvement in the death of our father, Lord Eddard Stark, and murder of my sister's husband. Except he did that out of the love that they had shared for each other, plus that provided a distraction for our planned escape. Which was also his idea.'*sigh* Sansa sighed as she thought back to how although he had killed there father he had also saved them. So she kind of wished she could thank him but at the same time wished to punish him. She thought about it as she looked at him in his dirty cell, and decided against thanking him.

Upon her arrival in the dungeons she was greeted by her most loyal sworn shield and sworn sword, also her most trusted friends first to greet her as Brienne of Tarth and the second was Sandor 'The Hound' Clegane. "Why did you come here lord Baelish?" She questioned him. Only he did not answer her.

Sandor was angry that he didn't answer Sansa, "Are you deaf? She asked you a question and you'd do well to answer her. Unless you'd wish for me to make you answer her instead!" He yelled at him whilst standing beside Sansa and Brienne.

"I am not deaf I just was unsure of how to answer I thought she would be here. But I can see that she is not." He replied his voice faltered as he spoke. He was being sincere, that much they could tell, as he would never ever falter when speaking to anyone.

"What are you talking about? Who isn't here?!" Sandor asked stepping closer to the little man.

"Why don't you tell him?*cough*" He coughed as he looked up at Sansa, clearly because he had a dry throat from not having anything to drink for a few days.

"Why would _she_ be here?" Sansa asked him her eyebrows were begging to furrow. "She was last seen with you." She stated plainly.

"My lady if you don't mind me asking but is this she that you are both referring to by any chance the missing Lianna Stark?" Brienne asked as cut into their conversation.

"Lianna Stark why would she be with him?" Sandor said turning back to Sansa.

"Go on, tell him why she would have been with me, Sansa you of all people must've known the reason for it by now," Petyr said dryly as pushed himself off of the wall.

"She loved you and she followed you because you told her you loved her too, everybody in the red keep had seen how much time you two would spend together, I want to know where she is now. What happened to my sister, Lord Baelish." Sansa was on the brink of crying, seeing her like this made Sandor return to her side to comfort her.

"I don't know, where she is. I thought that I was being led to her...The wait is her Direwolf here! Is Winter here?!" He said as he found the strength to move closer to the eyes wide with hope.

"What does her dire wolf-" Sandor started but was silenced by Sansa's hand motioning for him to be quiet while she spoke. With this, he bows his head in submission, then moves again to stand behind her.

She then nodded for Baelish to continue for she could see that he wanted to say something, he didn't so she says "Why do you want to know where her Direwolf Winter is?" She leans forward slightly urging him to speak.

He fell to his knees ready to plead. "Sansa please I have to know if Winter is here with you if anyone knew where Lianna was it would be her please tell me." His eyes were glassy and his voice wasn't what any of them could remember it being like. "Sansa I loved your sister. I had told her that I would protect her and-and that I would die before anyone could hurt her or, before I… I gave her to Tywin Sansa!" he was crying they were all surprised little finger had not ever been known for shedding tears nor did anyone ever think that he could ever care about anyone more than himself. "B-but I failed her, and I regret pushing her away. I told her that it- that she would be safer." He was curled up on the filthy ground crying.

She looked down at the broken man that lay on the ground before her. "Lord Baelish my sister is gone now all because of you! Even if I knew where she was why would I bother telling you! You might have loved her but I remember hearing that you also loved our mother. What makes this situation any different!" She screamed at him she was now crying too.

Petyr looked up at her through his glassy eyes and said "Sansa, please listen to me she is not gone I felt it. She is alive, Sansa. I know she is. Let Winter take you to her, do it for her. Sansa save your sister. She needs you."

He could see that her legs were giving out so he stepped forward to catch her, he then turn her around to face him. "Its alright little bird," Sandor whispered to her stroking her hair in an attempt to soothe her. He then looked over her to the man piled on the floor and yelled "Enough of your games Littlefinger, look what you did you FUCKING HEARTLESS PRICK! Don't feed her lies no one knows if her sister is alive." His voice was booming and loud at first then quieter when he realised Sansa was in his arms and still in the cell with them.

"She will need you as well but I cannot decide this on my own I will have to speak with my _family_ on this topic." She told the man on the ground as she turned from Sandors embrace to look upon the sorrow filled man.

"Lady Sansa, would you wish for me to arrange a meeting with your family in Jon's solar?" Brienne asked Sansa. Her only answer was a nod, with that Brienne was out of the cell and out of the Winterfell dungeons on her way to the dining hall, where most of them would be.

"Sandor stay here. And make sure that he does not die to give him something to eat and drink for the time being. He is not likely to escape. And lord Baelish she is here, Winter I mean." She spoke, then turned to where Sandor was to reach up and kiss him on his burned cheek.

"Thank you, Sansa," Baelish said bowing his head in gratitude.

"Don't be thanking me yet. The decision has not yet been made." She partially whispered, then left them alone in the dungeons.

* * *

#-#-#-#-#-#

"So you the brothel owner and former master of the coin are in love, never thought that it would possible. Now tell me Little Finger how did you of all people obtain the affections of the fierce Lianna Stark?" Sandor questioned Baelish with mock in his tone.

At this Petyr gets to his feet and stands before this beast of a man looking straight into his steely grey eyes and his fowl face and retorts "If I may stoop as low as you have, I might ask you the same, like how the infamous hound got the affections, the ever so obvious affections might I add, of Sansa Stark or do you prefer little bird hmm? So my friend my question to you is how a beast such as yourself have got the fare lady Sansa to fall in love with you?" He smirks weakly at Sandor. Which of course was a mistake.

That pathetic smirk angers him. So Sandor lifts his hands up to grab Petyr by his neck, smiling whilst commenting "You are lucky she wants you alive," then throws Petyr to the ground, watching the little man rub his neck 'he is lucky I don't want to make Sansa unhappy by killing the man that had saved her and her sister from the queen' he thought to himself. "I'm going to get some food and wine. So stay here and you will be feed as well." With that, he left for the kitchens.

He watched as he left. 'So he does care for her interesting looks like I'm not the only one to have fallen for a stark.' he muses. 'I will find you, Lianna, I promise you. When I do, I vow to never leave your side again.' thinking about it makes him break down again.

Had been a few minutes since he had left the dungeons. 'I Should probably see if he is still there, then again he cant of left, he looked far too weak to do anything' Sandor thought to himself, as he had reached Littlefinger's cell.

"I was wondering when you would be back," Petyr said as he turned around. His tears were dried up and a lot less noticeable as he puts on his mask to hopefully get out of this horrid cell.

* * *

#-#-#-#-#-#

 **I've updated the summary and will be erm starting another fic that I probably should have done before this one so it makes more sense but originally I wasn't going to continue this at all because it was just a dumb idea I had in my head. but meh people change their minds. your truly wolves;-P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter, hope it is good enough. But please keep in mind that I am new to this and do not have any help so reviewing would be helpful. Thanks for reading it if you do love ya'll ;3**

* * *

Chapter 2

Brienne gets the message to the remaining Starks: Bran, Jon, and Arya. Except Arya doesn't want to go she tells Brienne that she has other things she needs to be doing and hurries off towards the kennels, before Brienne gets the chance to tell her that it was important. 'I should stop her, this meeting is very important,' but she had decided against it. She headed back to the dungeons to get Sansa and then head to the solar.

When she arrived back in the cells where Petyr was being kept, for further questioning. It was as she got closer to the cell that she realised that Sansa was not there 'she must've left for the solar already' Brienne thought to herself as she left the dungeons once more.

"No, Sansa we can't let him go he is probably lying to you, to save his own neck. You cannot believe him. Don't let Winter go either she is to stay here along with him and that bird too." Jon stated calmly, as they all sat in their father's solar awaiting answers.

"Jon what if he isn't lying what if Lianna is out there she will be alone because Winter is here with us we need to look for her. Please, Jon." Sansa pleaded with her half brother.

"Sansa listen to yourself it's just what ifs nothing that is based on fact just imagination and 'hope', what-ifs aren't anything you should be listening to." he retorted dryly.

"Jon you need to listen to her. Lianna is out there somewhere, I know that she is and you do too, we have all felt it. And if we don't find her before anyone else discovers her power, something bad will happen." Bran said trying to convince Jon to allow Petyr and Winter an escort to look for their older sister.

"Yes, please Jon just let me and Sandor go we will find her. She and I had promised each other to never leave our family ever again and that we will always stick together, the lone wolf dies and the pack survives, Jon I want to honour my promise to her and find her so that we can be a family again." Sansa still pleads with Jon not giving up on her sister. "Jon Arya is here too we should ask her, what she thinks." with that Jon sighs and gives in. He nods in agreement that they should ask Arya for her opinion even if the answer was most probably going to be that she should go. Thus letting Sansa get her way.

With that being settled Bran gets up and walks over to the door before turning back to them and saying "She had saved me once, and she has saved many others countless times too. And lord Baelish was one of them. Speak to him Jon get the answers you need, I will find Arya and tell her of the news, and Sansa goes with Brienne to the kennels to see Winter and that bird she carries." is all that he tells them before leaving them.

Brienne sees Bran leave the room he looks at her and nods telling her that she can go in now. "Lady Sansa what are my new orders," Brienne asked Sansa as she stepped into the solar as Jon stood to exit the room.

"Brienne we will be going to the kennels to see that Winter is released and her little bird friend," Sansa tells Brienne as she joins her out the door. Jon follows them out.

* * *

#-#-#-#-#-#

"Here I got some bread and you can have some of my wine, but I got you some water if you would prefer. I never really had a taste for water too fucking plain for me." Sandor states plainly as he tosses Petyr some bread, and the waterskin, and takes a swig from his own wineskin.

"Didn't take you for the generous type Clegane," Jon says and chuckles at the reaction he got.

"Seven bloody hells Snow! And I ain't generous Sansa is. If it were up to me he wouldn't have anything" is all he says then turns back to see a smug smile planted on Little Fingers face.

"Relax Clegane I am here to talk to him not you," Jon said as he gestured to Little Finger. "But I suppose I will have to talk to you later about other matters, now leave us this will not be concerning you... yet," he said as he dismissed Sandor.

"So what is it that the king in the north wishes to speak with me about?" little finger asked in his normal assertive tone.

"Please do not call me that. I am not my brother, and I am sure you already know what I am here to talk to you about." Jon retorts calmly.

"If this about your sister I don't know where she is I swear it. I came here looking for her then I ended up being thrown in the dungeons for caring about someone who isn't me," he said raising his voice. Little Finger was slipping away slowly as Petyr started to think about Lianna.

"Why would she have been here if she was with you?" Jon asked him getting a bit impatient and gritting his teeth.

"*sigh* look I will tell you when I know for sure that Winter is here and Flake is with her," Petyr said little finger was gone again as his thoughts returned to Lianna.

"Is Flake the bird? And I would prefer if you would tell me now. *sigh* but Lianna would not want me to hurt you in any way or let you suffer any longer. So *sigh* come with me." Jon said as he offered his hand to Petyr to help him get up.

Petyr hesitates but takes his hand anyway as he would probably still be too weak to get up on his own. "Yes, the bird's name is Flake." Petyr states as he walked with Jon out of the dungeons semi using the walls for support.

"Ah, so the little grey bird does, in fact, have a name… But why did you name it Flake?" Jon asked genuinely confused as to why he would name a bird Flake.

"Its a Mockingbird it was one of my many gifts to Lianna. As for the name that was her idea. She said it that it was because if she named it Flake and you were happened to be around she could call out snowflake..; as a joke. It is unusual for a Mockingbird to be so attached to another being that is not itself so I think the name rather suits him." Petyr tells Jon he nods as if agreeing with the name too.

"Now if you don't mind telling me why you left Lianna alone… where did you leave if I might ask?" Jon questioned Petyr as they walk through the courtyard to the kennels.

"*sigh* I suppose that was the deal. We were in the Eyrie when we split. But we left kings landing on a ship that I had paid for." Petyr starts off his story

* * *

#-#-Flashback-#-#

"I want nothing more than to have you Lianna Stark when I think about what I want, every possible outcome is with you by my side be mine, Lianna," Petyr spoke softly into her ear as he handed her, her wedding gift aboard the boat that he, Sansa, and Lianna were escaping in.

"What is it?" she asked as he gave her the large thing that was covered by a cloth. She could hear movement but was still curious as to what it was.

"It is my wedding gift to you, my lady. Take a look." Petyr told her still keeping a low voice so no one could hear them.

She removed the cloth revealing a cage, she gasped when she saw what was in it. She turned to embrace Petyr in a bear hug. "I love it. Though I thought I said you didn't have to get me anything," she told him.

"I know," he chuckled "but I did anyway. What are you going to call him?" he asked her genuinely curious with what the answer would be.

"Hmm. I think I'm going to call him Flake He is so cute this truly is a great gift Petyr," she whispers, lightly laughing, to him and places a kiss on his cheek.

"If you don't mind me asking why Flake? You are aware that it is a Mockingbird? And not a snowflake my love" Spoke Petyr.

"Yes Petyr I am well aware that it is a Mockingbird, I just like the name, Flake. Plus if I ever see my brother Jon again I called to call out to them both, saying SnowFlake! and I like the name don't you?" she finished.

"If you like it then so do I. I think that it is quite a fitting name as well," he says leaning down to kiss her but is interrupted by Sansa bursting in on them.

"Lord Baelish the captain… I'm sorry am I interrupting something." Sansa awkwardly finishing what she said then continued anyway shaking her head "does not matter, the captain said we would be in Gulltown soon so be ready, to leave." Sansa said as she left them alone once more.

Lianna and Petyr watched her leave then resumed the slow intimate kiss that they had to cut short due to their arrival in Gulltown.

As they left the port Petyr brought a carriage for them so they didn't have to sit on the backs of horses all day. 'This is very kind of Petyr but the down side is my sister will be joining us' Lianna thought to herself and chuckled a little at the thought of him not realising that we won't be alone.

"Lianna, what do you think aunt Lysa will say when she finds out that you're going to marry Lord Baelish instead of her?" Sansa asked but before Lianna could say anything Petyr ushered them into the carriage.

Petyr could see Lianna Tense at Sansa's comment "Do not worry about your aunt Lysa I will take care of her but in the meantime please do not mention this to anyone." Petyr reassured them and they both nodded agreeing to not tell anyone about the wedding.

'What did he mean by…' Lianna's thoughts were cut short as her vision went black as she fell onto lord Baelish. images of the vale of Arryn, bloody gates, then someone being pushed through what she thought could only be the moon door, the last image was of her mother and brother at the twins, as it ended she awoke abruptly. "We will not be meeting the mother in the Eyrie she and Robb will be elsewhere but I cannot say where." Both Sansa and Petyr looked at Lianna concerned and a bit shocked.

"How do you know Lya?" Sansa asked still a bit shocked but more confused than anything.

Lianna realised that she fell onto Petyr and quickly straightened herself, and sat up blushing slightly as he looked at her and smirked whilst raising an eyebrow. "Lord Baelish if you don't mind me asking why did we not just get married on the ship as you had originally said?" Lianna asked Lord Baelish sticking with the formalities with her sister there with them.

"Because my sweet I thought you would prefer it if we were married in Winterfell your home," he replied with a genuine smile.

"Lianna," they both turned their attention to Sansa as she was speaking to her "may I make your wedding dress again?" Sansa asked her older sister shyly.

She and Lord Baelish shared a look before Lianna answered, "I would like that very much, as the last one was very beautiful even if I didn't get to wear it for very long." she smiled and held her sister's hand.

The ride to the bloody gates took a few days without many stops along the way. But eventually, they arrived and were greeted by many though neither of the sisters knew who they were they still said their greetings as well with their hoods up. Petyr had given to them to hide their hair and faces so they were not recognised by anyone. Until they arrived inside the Eyrie and were greeted by their aunt Lysa as their cousin Robert or Sweet Robin as his mother calls him was absent, they were told that Robin was a sickly weak boy who will not live long, then again it was little finger who told them this so Lianna asked to speak with him after they were done with all of the formalities.

"Ah these must be my nieces so beautiful," Lysa said as she came towards them and told them that the wedding between her and Petyr will be happening right away, at this Petyr looked over to Lianna who looked to be getting angrier by the minute.

"Lysa my sweet there is no need to rush such things we have plenty of time for that later." Petyr tried to convince Lysa to call it off but it was too late the Septon was already there and ready to start, all he could do was mouth to Lianna 'I'm sorry'.

Lianna nods knowing it was unavoidable but she was still upset though Petyr was the only one in the hall who could tell. "Aunt Lysa where is our dearest cousin sweet Robin. For me and my sister wish to meet him." Lianna spoke up not wanting to be present during this occasion.

"Oh, how kind of you to be thinking of your family. He is unfortunately unwell and is in his chambers for the time being but Lord Royce here could take you to see him if you'd like." Lysa said all too eager to get them away as she gestured for Lord Yohn Royce to lead them to her son, while she got married.

Lianna looked at Petyr once more before leaving the room with Sansa and lord Royce, she had a disappointed look on her face. Petyr felt ashamed that he could not do anything to prevent it.

"He is right in there with the maester" Lord Royce informed both of them left.

"You must be his cousins, unfortunately, he may not have much longer to live. He is currently on the milk of the poppy to ease his pain, but you are most welcome to stay, I shall take my leave." the maester said as he got up and left them alone with their sickly little cousin.

Sansa shut the door and locked it as the old man left "Lya do you think you could save him? He is our cousin and hasn't lived a very long life." Sansa asked as well as pleaded her sister to try and save the boy.

"I don't know I've never tried illnesses…" Lianna's vision goes black again then turns white and is by the weirwood tree back at home in Winterfell but instead of the three-eyed raven, it's a falcon it is small, sick and weak looking. By instinct, Lianna reaches out like before and lets her hand hover over its stomach and instead of a white glow, it glows a bright red colour still nearly blinding her. When it is finished she removes her hand and the bird flies away as if nothing happened, slowly Lianna awakens in Sansa's arms she is still looking worried. "Robin!" she yelled as gets up and stands by the bedside. "Sansa you might want to look away," Lianna tells her sister, she nods and turns away. 'I hope this works' Lianna thought to herself as she raised her hand over Robins' stomach and closed her eyes to focus she could feel her hand tingle and could see a flash through her eyelids when it was gone she reopened her eyes and smile as the boy began to stir.

"Who, who are you?" Robin manages to get out before he is hugged by both Lianna and Sansa. "I asked who you are. Not hug me please," Robin spoke as he got up slowly.

"Oh, I forgot we are your cousins this is Sansa and I am Lianna I'm glad to see you are well." Lianna tells him he nodded in understanding 'he is not at all like what Petyr had said he was he is rather nice, if not funny.' she giggled a little.

"Robin, how long have you been sick for?" Sansa asked the obvious question.

"All of my life but I feel as though I was never sick at all," he said in response. "Do you know where my mother is?"

"She is with your new stepfather Petyr. By the moon door. Do you wish to see her?" Lianna asked trying not to sound too sour he nodded his response, with that they headed to the high hall in the Eyrie from which they came with Robin leading the way.

They were back and Petyr had just finished his vows much to Lianna's disdain. Everyone turned to see Robin skipping to his mother all of their mouths agape. I'm guessing word had not reached the Eyrie yet' Lianna mused.

"Robin?" his mother looked at him happy but at the same time confused. She rushed down from where she was to her darling boy and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Mother I *gasp* can't breath," he said as he tapped her shoulder, his mother slowly released him and looked into his dark brown eyes.

"You're not sick?" she asked him shocked still. To see her just recently sick son nearing his death so healthy and very much alive.

"No not anymore mother I am well and my cousins are great!" he exclaimed looking over his shoulder at Sansa and Lianna with a bright smile on his face. "Mother can we visit Winterfell sometime?" Robin spoke shyly.

"Of course Sweet Robin." Everyone in the room looked at them in disbelief but Petyr looked at Lianna and caught her staring at him and she frowned.

He mouthed to her 'did you do this' raising an eyebrow. She shrugged her brows furrowed and eyes narrowed still frowning, as she then looked back at Sweet Robin and Lysa.

"Lianna, come follow me," Sansa said tugging her sister along. Petyr had followed them out unnoticed, bay anybody. They went out into the snow covered gardens, Sansa turned to face Lianna. "Do you want to build a snow castle?"

"Winterfell like always?" Lianna asked Sansa nodded. "What's stopping you?" she said as she sat in the snow.

* * *

A few minutes later

"Cousins. what are you doing?" Robin asked as he wandered towards them in the gardens.

"Building a snow castle. Do you wish to help us?" Sansa asked he nods and rushes over.

Petyr is watching from the top of the steps then Robin and Sansa get up and start chasing each other with snowballs in hand, now out of sight Petyr walks down the steps towards Lianna who is still sitting in the snow, making her snowy Winterfell. "Nice day for it, making snow castles" Lianna ignored him. "Lianna?" he approached her in a few quick strides he was behind her, still she sat there unmoved, and very much ignoring his presence. "*sigh* I know you're mad…" he is interrupted by crying and is immediately sat at Lianna's side "I had no choice, Lian…"

"STOP! I don't want to hear it you are married and I cannot *sniff* change that, and neither can you." She manages to get out before she breaks down once more.

"Lianna you know better than anyone I would never leave you, you are the one person I love more than myself. Lianna, you are everything to me. Please never forget that." he spoke in an attempt to comfort her, he put his hand on her shoulder only for it to be shaken off, much to his dismay so he decides to sit in the snow next to her and help her with the castle, another attempt to comfort her.

This attempt of his seemed to work better as she speaks. "*sigh* I know that is why I love you." she sighs looking at him through her glassy eyes. They both stand up then Petyr leans down and kisses her long and passionately she kisses him back.

Lysa watched her husband betray her and ignore their vows. As her new husband kissed her whore of a niece, she rushed off blinded by rage.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dunn**

 **What is gonna happen sorry this chapter was so long if you got bored tell me so i can fix it reviews are appreciated. Yours truly wolves ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the (probably) updated third chapter enjoy. Wolves;-P**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bran found Arya in the kennels with her Direwolf Nymeria. Sansa and Brienne arrive shortly after he reached her.

"Winter is over there with her friend." Bran pointed to the huge Direwolf and her companion. Sansa nodded as she went over to her sister's companions.

"What are both of you doing this far north?" Sansa asked the creatures as if expecting an answer.

"Sansa you know animals don't talk right?" Arya mocked her a bit as she tended to her dire wolf.

"Of course I know that I just want to know why they are here I know they weren't going to answer the question was more to myself!" Sansa snapped at her sister. Making all of them laugh.

"My lady, why are we here?" Brienne interrupts their fit of laughter they all stop to look at her.

"Oh right, we are supposed to wait for Arya's response to our discussion in the solar since she wasn't there when we were discussing it, and we came here to wait for the command to let Winter and her little friend go," Sansa said looking at Brienne knowing she didn't convince Arya to met in the solar.

"My apologies Lady Sansa I didn't stop Arya as she seemed busy with… what were you doing in here anyway Lady Arya?" Brienne asked turning to face Arya.

"I'm not a Lady. And I came to check on Nymeria and Winter. Because Winter was howling early this morning and Nymeria dragged me out of bed to follow her to the kennels she stayed with Winter and the bird, and waited until I came back with food and new bedding." Arya stated plainly.

"So that's what you were carrying when I ran into you earlier. You were carrying hay and you had meat balancing on your head" Brienne laughed a little at the memory they all looked at her as if they had never seen her laugh. "What it looked really funny. If you saw her you would think so too." they all still looked shocked at her finding anything funny, they've all seen and heard Sandor laugh but not her.

"We're just shocked that you find anything funny… ouch, I was just saying what we were all thinking." Arya said rubbing where Sansa had elbowed her at that they all started laughing Brienne joined in they all stopped when they heard Petyr and Jon come closer talking about something important, with Sandor coming behind them.

When they got closer Sansa heard Petyr talking about their time in the Eyrie and what happened. Sansa stopped them. "Jon I thought you were going to talk to him in the solar why are you here?" Sansa asked confused by the pair.

"Lord Baelish said he would talk more when he knew that Winter and Flake were alright." Petyr nodded as Jon spoke to his sisters. "He was telling me when he had to part with Lianna and it was her idea anyway I wish to hear the rest of it." he continued talking Winter rushed passed them and jumped at Petyr taking him to the ground licking his face and crushing him at the same time.

"*gasp* Winter off I can't *gasp* breath" Petyr breathed out. Jon pulled the wolf off of him and helped him to get up. "Thank you, Snow. It is good to see both of you again. Now I'm sure you want to hear the rest of what happened, or rather a truth of the past Sansa can back me up on this part." He said as he continued from where he left off. Sandor reached them and listened to standing by Sansa once again.

* * *

Flashback part II

Lianna had been sent for from her aunt Lysa she was told to meet her in high hall, she was also told to come alone. She enters the hall to see her aunt standing near the moon door it was open, and Lysa did not look all too happy.

"You wanted to see me, aunt Lysa?" Lianna asks as she approaches her aunt cautiously as she is standing too close to the edge of the moon door.

"Do you know how far the fall is?" her aunt asked her calmly whilst peering down through the moon door.

Lianna knew what she was going to do but she had to go along with it to try and avoid it "No." She replies walking over to her aunt.

"Neither do I precisely. Hundreds of feet," she tells Lianna still looking out the moon door. "It's fascinating what happens to the bodies when they hit the rocks from such a height. The impact breaks them right apart. Like eggs dropped on the floor. Sometimes pieces remain intact, find the head sitting on its own every hair in place grey-blue eyes staring at nothing."

At the mention of the eye colour Lianna knows that she is talking about her 'I knew it she wants me dead I should tell her what I did for her so before this takes a wrong turn.' Lianna thought her thinking is once again interrupted.

"I know what you did" her voice was icy and harsh. She turns to look at Lianna.

Lianna was quick to say "I was going to tell you but I didn't think that it was the right time to tell you that I have the power to heal, the sick, or the wounded" at that comment Lysa whips her head around to look at Lianna 'good I have her attention' "I saved Robin, Lysa and I don't care what you think you saw in the gardens." Lysa looked shocked.

'That little whore saved my sweet Robin and knew that I saw her kiss my Petyr. I'm going to kill her' Lysa thought to herself and without thinking on it any longer she grabbed Lianna's hair and forced her to look down. "I don't care what you did for Robin! I saw you kiss him with my own eyes! He is mine! My father, my husband, my sister they all stood between us and now they are all dead! That's! what happens when people stand between Petyr and me! Look down! look down! look down! look down! look down! look down…" Lysa screamed at Lianna who was calm even for the position that she was in.

"Mother!" "Lysa!" Petyr and Robin shouted at the woman not realising the presence of each other until now, they look at one another before continuing towards the pair by the moon door.

Robin had actually been playing hide and seek with Sansa when he heard his mother and Lianna talking. He was upset at hearing his mother say that she cared more about his uncle Petyr than him, and surprised that Lianna had saved his life even though she didn't know him at the time. 'Why did you do it, mother, why?' Robin asked himself crying as he ran down the steps out of his hiding place behind the weirwood throne, to his uncle's side to confront his mother.

Petyr looked at Robin confused for he didn't know that he was there. 'Why is he in here he cannot be here when his mother meets her "untimely" demise' Petyr thought that he might tell Royce or someone else of importance Until he realises that he was running towards him and not his mother.

Robin wraps his arms around his uncle and looks up at him. "She tried to kill me! She killed my father!" and with that, he releases his uncle and turns back to Lianna and his mother. "You saved me Lya." he spoke to Lianna then he looks to his mother "mother why did you do it? Why?" he spoke whilst crying again as he walked towards his mother and cousin.

"What are you talking about my sweet.."

"Don't call me that! you had me poisoned once every moon turns to make sure I didn't live long enough to become Lord of the Vale. You killed my father! You don't love me as you love him!" Robin accused her, as he pointed at Petyr. "Why did you do it!" he screamed as he neared his mother and Lianna. "Answer me mother!" his face was getting red with rage.

'Lucky no one else is around to witness this' Petyr thought as he approached Lianna and Lysa. "Lysa let her go," he said he too was nearing them just not as quick as to not provoke Lysa any more than was necessary.

"But you want her." Lysa cried 'stupid whore' Lysa thought as she forced Lianna's head down more.

"No uncle!" Robin turned to his uncle Petyr "I want my answer she wants me dead now I want the same for her!" Robin yelled as he turned back to his mother and Lianna. "Let Lianna go and tell me why you did it!" still Robin moved towards them talking to his mother staring her down.

"I never meant to hurt you! This stupid whore has turned you against me. Listen to me, Robert! I am your mother!" she yelled releasing Lianna's hair and shoving her to the side.

Petyr rushed to her side to make sure she is alright. "Lianna are you hurt?" he asked her as he checked her for any injuries.

"I'm fine Petyr help Robin" she replied as she pushed his hands away from her and got to her feet.

"No! I said stay out of it I want an answer mother why!" he yelled at her still a few feet away to make sure she doesn't try to throw him out the moon door.

"I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you I did it so were too sick to become lo…"

He moved quickly and shoved her out the moon door not wanting to hear any more of her lies "Liar! You didn't love father or me you poisoned him and me to control the Vale yourself! You never loved anyone besides yourself and you shall die for it!" he yelled after her as she was falling she screams so loud they thought that anyone from the other side of the Eyrie could hear it. Robin turned around and ran to Lianna and hugged her as tight as he could.

"How did you know Robin?" Lianna asked as she looked down at him wrapping her arms around him.

"I told him." A voice said.

They all turn to see Sansa walk down the steps towards the three, their faces wore dumbfounded expressions. "How did you know about the poison?" Petyr asked genuinely confused if not a little bit curious.

"I didn't he did. He knew the moment he woke to find me and Lianna in his chambers. He told me when I told him that Lianna saved his life. When we left you two alone in the garden." Sansa spoke calmly as she approached them, the two were still a bit shocked.

"How did you know.?" Petyr asked Robin 'does he know the rest of the story' Petyr was nervous for the first time since they had arrived in the vale.

"I heard her talking in her sleep." he looked between Lianna and Petyr. "Lianna do you like uncle Petyr?" Lianna and Petyr shared a look.

" I um… *sigh*Yes Robin I admit that I do. Are you alright?" she said checking his face for any injuries. He chuckled a little.

"I'm fine." he smiled sadly as he swiped her hand away from his face and continued "I'm glad she didn't hurt you. But Lya why did you save me if you didn't know me before then?" Lianna and Petyr looked at each other unsure how to answer that question.

Sansa came closer to them as well and hugged Lianna and Robin. "I shouldn't have left you and I'm sorry you had to do that Robin." Sansa hugged them tighter. Not giving Lianna any time to answer Robin's question.

"But I did have to though or I would still be sick or worse... Dead. I will miss her but not as much now that I know she never really cared for me." He replied and snuggled into the embrace.

"Robin I did it because you are family and it's not fair on you do not live long enough to see the rest of the world, and you still haven't been to Winterfell," she stated ruffling his hair as she walked over to Lord Baelish. "As for you. My Lord. I thought I told you I would be fine when I went to see aunt Lysa. But you came anyway. Why did you disobey me" she said with a coy smirk playing on her lips as she traced a finger up his chest making a shiver creep up his spine.

"I told you I want you to be safe whether you know it or not..." he said before he could finish she reached up to kiss him cutting him off mid-sentence.

"I know," she said pulling away from him, both breathing heavily. She straightened her clothes "Lord Baelish I had another, let's say, dream and to avoid anything bad you have to go back to king's landing and resign your position as master of coin. And we all need to explain the death of Lysa you as well Sansa. Seeing as this will be all a bit suspicious us all being in the one place she was the last known to be." Lianna spoke as they all looked at her realising the reality of what happened.

* * *

A few days after the trial

The Hound arrives at the Bloody gates with Arya, looking for a reward for saving her. Only to find that the person he was hoping would be there to pay had died a few days earlier. Making Arya laugh hysterically at his misfortune. Before they leave they are greeted by familiar faces.

"Sansa I will see you at Winterfell in a few months I'll send you a raven when I leave, Arya look after our sister make sure he doesn't do anything to her," Lianna said to her sisters whilst hugging them and saying goodbye she ruffled Arya's hair and winked at her.

"I will, he better keep you safe too," Arya said nodding to Lord Baelish, as she turned and left with Sansa and the Hound.

'Last time I saw him he offered to take us home but I didn't trust him so instead I threatened to kill him if he didn't leave, at the battle of Blackwater.' Lianna still thinking to herself but is pulled back to the present when Robin holds her hand in his and squeezes it a little.

"Are they going to Winterfell Lya?" he asked her as if he was worried about them.

"They are indeed Robin do you wish to go with them instead of staying with us in the Vale." Lord Baelish asks him. He and Lianna chuckle at his response which was a rapid shake of the head. "Would you wish to learn to use a bow, dagger and sword like Lianna?" Lord Baelish asked the boy.

"I didn't think that ladies were allowed to do such things uncle. Will you be teaching me Lya? I want to be as good as you are. But I don't know how to swing a sword or throw a dagger or fire an arrow." Robin said looking up at Lianna.

"Robin Lord Baelish can get you a tutor, I was always terrible with a sword. Besides I will be a bit too busy here helping keep everything in order while Lord Baelish leaves for Kings Landing, but I can watch you train whenever I'm free." Lianna assured Robin as they walked back inside together.

Petyr went to talk to Lord Yohn Royce for Robin's bow lessons and a few other men for his other lessons. He finished and went to meet Lianna in her chambers Robin gave her, it was one of the many guest rooms they had in the Eyrie, he knocked on the door. She unlocked it, let him in, and locked it behind him. "You wanted to see me?" he said as he closed the gap that was between them.

Her eyes were glassy "Petyr please won't you stay, instead of leaving me again?" Lianna asked him as he stepped closer to her, she tried to blink back the tears that began streaming down her face.

He pulled her into a tight embrace before looking into her blue-grey eyes, her eyes were that of her father and her mother combined. Tully blue with specks of Stark grey. "I have to Lianna it's for your own safety they will kill you if you come with me and they don't know where you are. You're safer in the Vale with Robin. Lianna, I am leaving at first light in the morn." He told her as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. He went to leave but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

It was getting late and Lianna didn't want him to leave yet even though she knew he would have to eventually. "Please stay, I need you," Lianna spoke softly making him change his mind. She knew that this was all her idea but she had to make him think that it was his, she learnt that from him, he had done a similar thing to her father which had to lead him to his death but she didn't mind as much any more as that was in the now distant past, and her father's death wasn't his fault he wasn't expected to be killed. 'Does that make me a heartless person to not care for someone you have lost?' Lianna asked herself as she removed her cloak tossing it aside hoping that the action could furthermore convince him to stay.

"*sigh*Lianna I will stay," he spoke whilst sighing in submission "Only for tonight then I leave at first light," he concluded whilst moving closer to her. His hand wandered into her hair and caressed the back of her head. And his other hand was splayed across the small of her back pulling her into a kiss, he felt her moan into his mouth, taking advantage of the opening is provided, Petyr deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue through her parted lips, Lianna gasped at the suddenness of it but then mirrored his actions and let their tongues fight for dominance, he smiled slightly against her lips before they parted to catch their breath.

"That is all I need. One last night with you before your departure." She said lifting one hand to the mockingbird pin at his neck, letting the other wrap around his neck as she looked into his grey-green eyes and said, "I love you Petyr, I will always love you no one else."

When she finished he brought his lips to hers, and they once again shared another long and intimate kiss their tongues once again begin to dance with one another. It long enough for her to once again forget about everything that has happened to her, and forget about her family, he has had this effect on her since that night they were alone in her chambers in king's landing and he had asked her if there was a way to convince her to stay with him. Still, this feeling made her feel shame and guilt that she would forget her own family just to be with this man.

"I love you too and will do everything within my power to protect you and I will kill anyone who would dare to harm you, that is how much you mean to me Lianna Stark." he breathed out and let his forehead touch hers for a brief moment before he picked her up and carried her bridal style over to her feather bed, Robin had ensured she had the best sleeping arrangement in the whole of the eyrie for saving his life and opening his eyes as he had put it, he removed his doublet, tossed aside and took off his undershirt to reveal his bare chest and with it he bore a scar that stretched from his navel up to his collarbone.

Lianna knew how he got that scar, earned it in a dual for her mother's hand in marriage and lost to her uncle Brandon, she couldn't help herself and reached out to touch it making Petyr shudder as she did so. How could her mother have been so cruel he was just a boy and he deserved to be loved. Instead, her mother had scorned him leaving him for dead, 'I suppose I should be thankful that she did or he wouldn't be here with me loving me instead of my mother.' Lianna thought to herself not realising that she was staring at it until Petyr spoke.

"I'm sure you already know the story." She nodded in response to his question as she changed into her night clothes and went under the covers. He followed her in shortly after. She held him close feeling all of his pain and suffering, hoping she could make it all go away, 'with time it will all be gone no more problems.' she thought to herself as she held him.

* * *

 **That's chapter 3 for y'all hope ya liked it. And for those who don't like what I did with Robin deal with it, I didn't feel like he should be some kind of dumbass sadistic child. So I made him a kind and caring sweet Robin instead of sadistic cunt Robin like he is in the show. _"Mummy, I want to see the bad man fly. Should I throw him out the moon door uncle?"_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **With Lianna**

She had been riding for days since she had left the Vale after Petyr had left for King's Landing and her sisters for Winterfell or the wall and head to the Freys to deal with her families murderers, her twin and her mother dead, the bodies flayed and hung on the gates of the crossings entrance, they were no longer recognizable. Lianna came here to make them pay for the betrayal and to retrieve what is left of her mother and brother. She rode out with a small escort of 50 capable men that Lord Robin Arryn of the Vale had permitted to go with her to ensure her safety, after a long debate and his insistence for her to take at least a few men with a sigh she gave in and agreed as long as they didn't slow her down.

Upon her arrival at the twins she was greeted by Bolton and Frey men 'the Bolton's must have had a hand in this, judging by the flayed Starks that had been strung up on the gates for everybody to see' Lianna thought to herself as she neared them.

"What business have you at the crossing?" One of the men asked her.

"We are here to treat with Lord Walder Frey, orders from Lord Arryn the Lord of the Vale." Lianna lied as she swiftly slipped out of her saddle and onto the ground to walk over to them. The men who came with her followed suit.

"Why not send a raven to notify us beforehand?" The Bolton asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"These kind of things are much too sensitive to be sent by a bird in times of war, besides I had been given specific orders by the lord of the Vale to come here with my small escort to discuss the terms directly with Lord Frey directly," She stated calmly and gestured to the men behind her.

"You may pass." Spoke the Frey man as he gestured for them to pass through the gates.

They began walking through the gates and into the frey. But before Lianna was in she turned back to the men at the crossings gate, "Thank you and if I might ask where might I find Lord Frey?" she asked the free guard waiting for her reply.

"Ah right right" the Bolton answered instead which made Lianna frown, "This way milady he'd be feasting in the halls, with the rest of us." the Bolton said as he gestured for them to follow him.

He led them through the castle and into the main hall where the red wedding was held. The thought of the events made her skin crawl. 'My twin and mother and good sister were murdered in this very room.' She thought to herself holding back her anger and misery. 'They cannot be dead though.' She continues with her thoughts 'otherwise I would've felt something' she concluded.

"Here we are m'lady". The Bolton spoke as he left them in the hall with the feasting men who had all abruptly stopped to stare at them.

Keeping her thoughts and feelings in cheek Lianna bows her head to the lords present then turns her attention to the main Frey who shall feel the raging winter storm of house Stark. Speaking loud enough for everyone present to hear she steps forward.

"Ah, it is good to finally meet the great late Lord Walder Frey, " She smiled cruelly at the Lord in question whom of which was utterly confused and a bit angered at the use of his terrible nickname. "Such a shame with what happened here really I mean it is a sin to break guest rights and as we sin so do we suffer." A bloodthirsty grin spread across her face.

"Tell me, Lord Walder, was it satisfying to watch as you slaughtered my house and our bannermen? was it satisfying to have your kin kill mine? did it please to know that you have ripped away my other half to have my little brother taken from me? Did it?!" She raised her voice with each menacing step she took forward with each word she spoke, men had started to get up only to be held in place by her few guards she had taken with her into the twins.

At the foot of the high table, Lianna stood glaring up at the smug looking rat faced lord. As he was about to speak Lianna continues cutting him off.

"Oh don't look so smug you filthy oathbreaker! You will pay for what you have done you and yours when I'm done with you house Frey will be no more. And Bolton shall soon follow." She said with a sadistic smile and blood red eyes now in place of her mixed grey-blue.

The now quivering old Lord looks about him licking his suddenly dry lips nervously. "Who ah… ARGH!" He suddenly burst as a dagger imbeds itself into his left shoulder pinning him to his throne. Crying out in fear and pain he looked at her with wide eyes, as she climbed the steps to get to him the servants and another family member at the table gave her a large opening to reach their lord out of fear.

As she reached him still smiling her hand gripped the hilt of the dagger looking him in his fear-filled eyes as she slowly twisted the blade. She leaned in close to his ear to whisper her voice quiet and bone-chilling as she spoke.

"Tell me where you are hiding them and release them and I promise you a quick death." he nodded briskly knowing he his life was already forfeit.

"Dungeons lowest... level." He gasped out. She smiled down at him as she turned to the audience they now had, ripping the dagger from his shoulder causing all who watched to flinch.

"Bring in the wine this calls for a celebration. Lionel bring this man some wine and get the rest some too people you all must have some it tastes bittersweet, don't drink it and you will die," she called out gesturing to all of the men and woman present as she turned on her heel just as the wine was being brought in quickly she grabbed a guard and two of her men on the way out of the hall just as the choking started. Leaning close to the guard she grabbed she told him.

"That sound is music to my ears far more than they deserve now, do tell where are the dungeons?" She whispered. her eyes were still an unnerving crimson red.

"T-this w-way milady" the guard stuttered leading them through corridors down many flights of stairs until they reached the dark dank dungeons door.

"Open it a go in," She commanded the man with her valerian steel dagger at his back for insurance.

Inside the dungeons weren't any better than out no torches were lit, and there was a rancid smell coming from one of the many cells. groans were heard all around them but none could compare to the sounds of a baby's wail echoing in the dungeons. Shoving the man aside Lianna rushes towards the cell the sound was coming from. Upon seeing the corpse in the cell nearby she wanted to throw up.

There lying face down in her own blood was her mother. "No no no she can't be dead, please." Lianna wailed on her knees her eyes return to normal as tears stream down her face. 'I'm too late I couldn't save them I was too late, too late.' She repeated over and over as she rocked on the floor hugging her knees. Another wail from the baby breaks her out of her traumatised state of mind just as her guards were nearing her, she is on her feet in an instant looking into the dark cell squinting snapping at the men behind her to grab a torch.

"Give me that," she said as she snatched it out of their hands as she got a good look at the figures in the cell she collapses onto her knees nodding for her guards to open the cell.

"Robb. It's me Lianna your sister." The man snaps his head up looking her in the eye before crying in relief and anguish launching himself into her arms man or not he hoped that the gods weren't this cruel.

"Lya" he choked on a sob as he held onto her his voice weak and his throat dry tear tracks stained his cheeks.

"Yes, it's me. Little brother I'm here for you. we're taking you home all of you." She said as she rubbed his back in an attempt at comforting him. She stood still hugging her brother as if he were her lifeline.

Releasing him from her death grip Lianna helped him to stand to let him lean on her in his weakened state. She turned to her guards who were restraining the Bolton escort, nodding to them she commanded them.

"Kill him." And before he could say anything his throat was slit to the bone and his blood poured onto the grimy stone floor of the dungeons. Turning her attention back to the baby and her good-sister she asked her guard to help her brother to get back above where the others were waiting while she helped her good-sister and her child and released the other prisoners.

* * *

Outside the twins

"Burned them, and bring me my mother's ashes when you're done," Lianna said to her Vale escort, while she tended to the surviving prisoners. Her brother was doing better than he was when he was in his cell. She still has yet to meet her nephew or niece whom were in another tent to the one she was in at the moment tending to Maege Mormont her hands glowing as she healed her moving on to her next patient there were about 300 survivors out of the thousands who were slaughtered at her uncle's wedding to confuse the outsiders of the happenings.

As the days went on and the more of their bannermen she healed with her gift the weaker she felt as their wounds were transferred onto her and healed faster. By the time she finished the last, she was on the ground.

"Milady!" Her travelling companion Lionel yelled as he rushed to her aid. Lifting her into his arms he carried her to her tent in the middle of their encampment and laid her on the cot to rest as she would have been exhausted from exerting her strength healing those loyal to the Starks.

When she wakes she is on her feet readying them for their trip back north to make a stop in the Vale to rest up and to get enough supplies for their trip back into the North to Winterfell.

"Lya!" Robin calls as they reached the high hall of the Vale. "Your back." He was smiling brightly up at her as they embrace briefly.

"It's good to see you too Robin." She laughed.

* * *

days later

Robin had summoned Lianna to his solar to discuss matters of importance the servant had said before leaving to continue their duties.

Knocking on the door she enters as she heard a soft 'come in'. From the other side of the solid door before gently pushing it open and stepping in just as the master was being dismissed.

"Lya, a raven came early about your disappearance from here in the Vale, when you left for the twins months ago. You never told anyone, did you? Uncle Petyr came a few months earlier to ask where you were, I didn't tell him because you were supposed to, he left without another word headed north searching for you now I get a raven asking after you what is it that you want me to tell them." Young Robin asked raising an eyebrow in question.

Shifting slightly she meets the young lords gaze sighing before she started her explanation.

"I wasn't going to tell him, Robin, he isn't to know where I am. Send my brother and his men north I'll take a few men with me south to kings landing lionel will protect me don't look at me like that I will stay safe but you cannot tell anyone what I am doing understood?" A nod sighing she continues. "I won't return for a few months just tell them… no, assure them that I can take care of myself. It won't be long before the news of the twins reaches the North. I shall take my leave, my Lord. I will be gone come Dawn the men are already packing." Without waiting for a response she swept out of the room.

Having already said her farewells to the lord of the Vale she kissed her nephew little Ned on his forehead and embrace her brother and good-sister before she mounted her mule early hours in the morn starting her trek down the mountain.

* * *

 **I will start to write the first story before i continue this or i could do them both idk at the moment**


End file.
